Sanguine
by The.Eighth.Deficiency
Summary: Harry is beginning his fourth year, and the Tri-Wizard tournament is about to take off. Not everything is as it seems, and sometimes untold truths should be just left untold. Slash, CD/HP, later HP/LV, Dark!Harry, mpreg.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is copyright to J.K. Rowling**

A/N: I have nothing to say really. This story is just a experiment that I fiddled with when I was bored. It is my first HP/LV story, and I like a canon Voldemort, but if I get all OOC on him then please inform me immediately. An OOC Voldemort is like a gay Brad Pitt... And I am sure we all know that would be freaky... (shudders) Anyways, hope you enjoy the prologue/or preface, please review, it helps.

Sanguine can mean to things, either confident or bloodthirsty... In this story, the title applies to both. We'll have confidence, and blood.

**Sanguine**

Preface

* * *

His heart thrummed rapidly as he looked with anticipation, he had been waiting for this moment for his entire life. All his life he wanted to be loved, to belong. Although, he doubted that he would receive any mutual feeling from _him_, he did, however, know that he would belong to _him_. That he was going to be cared for, and treated as something of value. Which, there was no doubt that he was of _value_.

"Pettigrew… Hurry up!" he hissed at the rodent like man who scuttled along the dirty path.

Pettigrew shivered as he walked bare foot, avoiding little stones and bugs while he made his way to the cloaked figure.

"I still don't trust him master…" the rat man whispered softly to the bundle he was holding. The bundle shifted and hissed out something incoherent, causing the cloaked figure to chuckle modestly.

Pettigrew scowled at the dark figure before tripping on a large rock. "Pettigrew, you buffoon, be careful with him!" the cloaked person hissed, and glided over to Pettigrew. He bent down and picked the bundle from the fat, warty hands of Peter Pettigrew.

"My lord," he whispered every so softly, "did he harm you? Are you hurt?" He carefully caressed what was in the bundle. Peter looked shamefully up at the figure, and picked himself back up.

"Sorry, sir… I-"red eyes glared menacingly from the hood. "You think a little apology is going to help you! You could have-"

"Silence" a voice croaked from the bundle. Both persons stood still as the bundle shifted again. "Now is not the time to argue, get me in the cauldron…. Now"

The figure gave a defiant glare before twirling around, and heading for a black cauldron. A fire lit from under it as the water inside began to boil violently.

"My lord…. Are you sure about this? I wish not-""Shh… I know what I am doing, meus creperum." The figure sighed inwardly, but did as he was told. He dropped the bundle into the boiling cauldron.

"I can't believe you're doing this…. To your friends, to the light." A voice from behind the cloaked figure whispered with fright. A chuckle filled the air before the figure turned to the boy who was held captive by a statue.

"Unfortunately, I feel no remorse… Or should I be fortunate that I don't. It's a pity that such a handsome man like you has to die, but know your death will not be in vain." The boy struggled in his hold as the dark figure chuckled, in the back Pettigrew snickered while licking his lips.

"I hate you, I hate you Harry Potter!" the boy shouted as rage took over. Said dark figure, dropped his hood and glared at the boy with stunning crimson eyes.

"As I hate you, Cedric Diggory, as I loath you." Cedric gasped when Harry brought out a knife. Harry smiled thoughtfully, this would finally be it, and all hard work had been paid off. From here on out he would be a part of something, and not a tool that would be discarded.

"This will only hurt a little." A wicked grin graced Harry's pale features as Cedric's scream could be heard through out the entire graveyard.

Finally the Dark Lord shall rise once more, and this time, never fall.

* * *

A/N: Gay you say? I know, because I think it is amateurish, but maybe someone out there will like it and be so kind as to review. And I don't mind if it is to flame, critic, or just one worded... Anything helps. XD


	2. Delusional Misconception

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is copyright to J.K. Rowling**

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate it, I do hope you enjoy this chapter though. The other one was just a preface, so it was vague in background. Anyways, enjoy readers, enjoy!

**+Keys+**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashback or Dream or Vision  
_

"**Parselmouth"**

**Sanguine**

Chapter I

"Delusional Misconception"

* * *

The sound of someone vomiting is not the greatest thing to hear, but being the one who _is _vomiting is far worse. And that is exactly how Harry Potter felt.

"Harry, a-are you alright?" Ron asked timidly while standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Harry shakily gripped the side of the toilet before throwing up again.

"I take t-that as a no…" A green hue colored Ron's normally pink and freckled cheeks. This is not a situation he'd like to put himself in, but Harry is his best mate. "Look, I am going to get 'Mione and then wake up my mom, ok?"

Harry's only reply had been another round of barfing. Ron immediately left and not long after Hermione poked her head in from behind the door.

"Harry… oh!" Hermione shuffled herself in and bent down next to Harry. His face is covered in sweat and his eyes were a bit dilated. She placed a delicate hand on his clammy forehead and gasped. Harry was running a high fever.

"S'kay, 'Mione, 'm fine really." Harry slurred in his speech. He did not want everyone to worry about him, although, they constantly do either way. Harry pushed Hermione's hand away, and steadily tries to get up. It is not an easy task, I have you know.

"Harry, what are you doing? Let me help…" Hermione said as she grabbed one of Harry's right arm. Just about then Mrs. Weasley came.

"What on earth- Oh, Harry my dear boy, goodness gracious? You're so pale and sweaty." She clasped a hand on her bosom as she looked with pity on Harry. Harry frowned at the expression, but kept his mouth close. He feared that if he did open his mouth he would vomit again.

"Mrs. Weasley, should we take him back to the room?" Hermione said while wrapping an arm around Harry's waist.

"No, my dear, bring him downstairs. I think he may have caught Fred's flu." She said before bustling off towards the stairs. "Alright, Ron get Harry's left arm, but before you do I need the trash basket." She said while beginning to move Harry.

Ron complied and brought the basket on his way into the bathroom. "Uh, what do you want me to do with it?" Hermione rolled her eyes. She let go of Harry's right arm which was around her shoulder, and then reached for the basket. "Take his left arm, and I'll take the basket incase he has to… you know, barf."

Harry grimaced as they walked him out of the bathroom. His stomach was killing him and his sides hurt. Not only that, but his throat is so soar that it hurts to just swallow.

"Come on, Ron, pick up the pace." Hermione fussed as they began their way down the stairs. Harry's head lolled back, his mind blurred, and his vision was foggy. Although, that shouldn't be surprise since he did not have his glasses on.

Once they made it to the kitchen, they set Harry down on a wooden chair and placed the basket next to him. Hermione stayed by Harry to support his head, as Harry was oddly lolling it around. Ron went to help his mother with brewing what seemed to be, a healing potion. However, Mrs. Weasley knew better then to let her youngest son near the cauldron.

"Ron, why don't you fetch some blankets for Harry? I'm positive his freezing." Mrs. Weasley said while Ron grumbled under his breath, but left.

"Hermione, dear, please retrieve from the garden some dittany." Mrs. Weasley said as she threw something strange into the large black kettle. Hermione pursed her lips as she watched Harry's eyes roll back in his head.

"Uh…" Mrs. Weasley caught what Hermione needed to say. "Just put his head on the table." Hermione did just that before jolting out of the room, and quickly retrieving the dittany.

"Oh…" Harry moaned as he laid his head on the cool table. "There, there Harry. I am going to have the potion finished soon, and then you'll be on your merry way." Mrs. Weasley patted Harry's back, not knowing that the action only cause Harry pain. He moaned once more.

Ron came back with some old quilts, and draped them across Harry's shoulder. Hermione, not soon after, brought the dittany and handed it to Mrs. Weasley.

"Will he feel better after taking the potion to go to the Cup?" Ron asked. Harry and he had been planning for it for weeks, their first Quidditch Cup that they would go together, and Ron's favorite team would be playing.

"Of course he will." Mrs. Weasley said, although, her face looked pensive. Hermione pursed her lips once more; Harry would probably not feel better until later. It was already three in the morning and they would have to be at the grounds around nine o'clock.

"Alright, all done. Hermione, would you please get Harry to sit up." Hermione obliged and lifted Harry's head.

Mrs. Weasley poured the contents from the cauldron/kettle into a clear glass cup. She came over to Harry and motioned for Hermione to lean his head back. Through all of this Harry was somewhat conscious of what was happening, but the pain in his stomach caused him to slip between consciousness and unconsciousness.

Ron sucked in his bottom lip as he watched his mother pull Harry's jaw, and pour the nasty colored liquid into his mouth. Harry choked a bit, and started to sputter the liquid. "Now Harry, swallow it!" Mrs. Weasley chastised while forcing the rest of the cup's contents into his mouth.

Harry grimaced before falling unconscious. Mrs. Weasley sighed with relief as she placed her hand on his forehead; his fever had gone down.

"Well now, you two, take Harry to bed. We'll see if he is up for adventures when its time." With that Hermione and Ron dragged Harry back to bed, and thus went back to their own respective beds.

**oOoOoOo**

"_Everything is going as plan, milord." A man said while hovering in front of an old chair. Next to him was a stout, little man. Harry could instantly recognize the shorter of the two from anywhere._

"_M-master, are you s-sure it will woo-work? The boy… he is s-smart." Peter Pettigrew, the shrewd rat that gave his parents away, stuttered. Harry's blood began to boil just at the sight of him. Oddly enough Harry had the urge to flicker his tongue out in distaste. _

"_Do you… doubt me…? Pettigrew?" a harsh and raspy voice hissed out from the chair. To Harry's dismay he could not make out who was sitting in it. "O-of course n-not, milord." Harry snickered, one thing for sure, the rat knew very well how to dig his own grave._

"_**Nagini… you find this funny?**__" the raspy voice croaked, and Harry blanked out. Was the voice in the chair speaking to him? His answer came when someone had the audacity to step on his _tail_; he hissed out in pain. "Nagini" the raspy voice hissed, the man that stood next to Pettigrew pulled out his wand, and aimed it at the person who was behind Harry._

_A flash of green light, and it was all over. Whomever was behind Harry was not welcomed, and unfortunately met his death. As for Harry, for one fraction of a moment, saw what was sitting in the chair… And that moment was enough to make him scream._

**oOoOoOo**

"Ah!" Harry shouted as he jolted upward from his bed. He had been sprawled out across his mattress, and his blanket twisted around his body. The sweat at the nape of his neck tingled while he tried to focus his eyes to the darkness.

"Harry, mate?" a question Harry expected, "I'm fine Ron…" and a question he often lied to. Harry could make out the frown on Ron's face, but knew the red head would not persist in questions. However, to both boys dismay the lights flickered on, and Hermione made her appearance as if on cue.

"Good, you're both awake. Its time to get ready to go… Oh, Harry how you feeling?" she asked as she carefully stepped over the junk on Ron's bedroom floor. "Much better." He stated while popping his neck, the dream now long forgotten.

"Well good, now come on, you guys don't want to be late." With that she whisked herself out of the room. Ron grinned cheekily; "Mate, today is the day!" he said excitedly as he jumped off his mattress and started to undress. "Right" Harry laughed.

Once they were all down, every one met outside the Burrow before heading for the portkey. "Is everyone here, I don't want to forget anyone," Mrs. Weasley said as she walked around the group, "George fix you're hair, Fred put that frog down….. Arthur please, is that necessary." She chastised as she critiqued her family.

Harry chuckled to himself as he watched George patting down his hair. "Harry, how you feeling?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry's eyebrow twitched, he couldn't help but be annoyed by that question. "Spectacular actually, couldn't feel more alive since… Well, since I rode Buckbeak." Mrs. Weasley laughed.

"Well, we all ready?" Mr. Weasley asked as he buckled his backpack together. A chorus of 'yes' were his reply as he began marching into the forest.

"Don't forget, we have guests coming with us, so behave." Mr. Weasley stated. "And that means specifically you two." Mrs. Weasley said while pointedly glancing at the twins.

They walked some ways into the forest before Harry spotted a man with map. "Amos!" Mr. Weasley bellowed while waving a hand. The man with the map, who appeared around his mid 40s and wore spectacles, waved in return.

"Hello Arthur, pleasure to see you've made it. And might I say, you've got a large family." Amos replied while shaking Mr. Weasley's hand ever so enthusiastically. Mr. Weasley seemed to beam proudly at the comment while beginning to introduce everyone. "This is my wife, Molly. Our sons Fred, George, and Ron and that's our littlest, Ginny." He nodded his head in the direction of each person he named.

"And this is Hermione, and Harry. Everyone, this is Amos DIggory" He said at last. Amos eyed Harry for a bit, "my stars, if it isn't Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived." Harry inwardly groaned as the man shook his hand as well. "Pleasure, pleasure it is to finally meet you." He said.

"Pleasure is all mine." Harry said wistfully. Amos smiled before his eyes sparkled, "Almost forgot, Cedric!" A boy around Fred and George's age, maybe older, jumped down from the tree branch. He was a handsome boy, dark brown hair with endearing dark brown eyes.

"Cedric this is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and their family. This is Hermione, and this is Harry Potter." Amos chortled around. Cedric smiled and shook hands with everyone, and to Harry's pleasure saved him for last.

Cedric offered a hand to shake, "seen you around school, but I never got to saying hi… So hi" he said timidly. Harry raised an eyebrow at that before shaking the offered hand.

"Hi to you too"

The walk to the portkey did not take much longer. They finally made it to the clearing, and on top of the small hill was the boot that acted as the key.

"Well everyone, gather around. Grab the boot, and if you can't reach it, then grab somebody." Mr. Weasley said. Harry couldn't reach it like he hoped and grabbed on to the nearest thing to him; which happened to be Cedric's shirt.

Harry's action seemed to have surprise Cedric; the boy stared at him with thoughtfulness, but Harry shrugged it off. "Ready?" Mr. Weasley called, and another chorus of 'yes' were issued.

One thing was for sure, Harry would never get use to portkey traveling. He gripped tighter to Cedric's shirted and used his other free hand to grab Hermione's pack, who happened to be beside him. They were suspended in mid air, spinning uncontrollably. This made Harry rather nauseas and reminded him of his early sickness that morning.

But soon the horrid phase passed and they were at the grounds. "Finally" Harry breathed as he stood up and began following Ron down the hill. The red head was beyond excited, and was already making his way through the crowd at the bottom of the hill.

"Well, he is rather overjoyed." Amos said. Fred chuckled, "overjoyed would be an understatement, Mr. Diggory."

"Ron, wait up mate!" Harry shouted, while running to catch up with Ron, but unfortunately, he lost of the sight of the red head once he made his way down the hill.

'_Brilliant, I lost him, now what?'_ Harry thought as he looked about him. Different people, from different places walked past him. He was surprised to see so many people from other nations, although, it made sense, he was at the Quidditch World Cup after all.

"Damn it, where'd Ron run off to?" he hissed under his breath as he tried his best to spot the red head. Harry couldn't believe his luck as he wandered aimlessly through the crowds. He then spotted someone with red hair and raced up to them.

"Ron-"he pursued his lips as the person turned around, but it was not Ron, just someone with the same hair. "'Scuse me sir?" the man asked. Harry's lip twitched, "sorry, thought you were someone I knew." He said and retreated from the man quickly.

"Harry" some one said from behind him and he turned to see Cedric. To his relief the boy had Ginny with him.

"There you are; we've been looking all over for you. Where's Ron?" she asked looking across Harry's shoulder as if Ron would suddenly appear behind him. "Don't know… he ran off before I could catch up to him… Um, what are you looking at?" Harry said trying to make eye contact with Ginny, but she didn't let him.

"Well I guess I'll look for him, Cedric can take you back to the tent." Ginny said, and before Harry could protest she was off to look for her brother.

Cedric sucked his bottom lip in; it seemed to Harry that the older boy was holding back a laugh. "Something funny, Diggory?" he asked cautiously. The older shook his head, "come on, and let's go before the game starts."

Harry frowned, but followed Cedric towards the tent.

**oOoOoOo**

Once Harry walked in, he had to walk back out. He repeated this process about two times before finally walking back in. "I love magic." he stated as he sat his bags down on his mat. George chuckled along with Fred, "I think we can tell; walking in and out is a pretty good hint." Harry rolled his eyes, but scanned the entire tent.

High canvas, lots of space, and a comfy feel. In the center of the tent was a big space, it had a rug, and tons of cushions, pillows, and whatnots. Harry had never seen anything like it. On the outside the tent appeared small, and minuscule, but inside it was like an Arabian palace.

Ginny came back in, not shortly after Cedric and Harry, "I can't find Ron, and I bet you my wand he is completely lost out there." She said while storming her way over to where Hermione sat on a cushion.

Mrs. Weasley frowned deeply before mumbling something under breath. "Arthur, go and find your son, take Fred and George with you too." She said while walking into another section of the tent. The three Weasley's sighed irritably, it was only like their brother to get lost.

"I guess I'll go check our tickets then." Amos said as he stood up from the seat in which he sat. "Good idea Amos, sorry about this though…" Mr. Weasley said before motioning his boys to follow him. Amos laughed before heading out to.

"Mr. Diggory we'd like to accompany you." Hermione said while dragging Ginny out of the tent. Harry could hear Amos laugh in delight. The only people left in the tent were him, Cedric, and Mrs. Weasley. '_Just wonderful' _he thought.

Mrs. Weasley walked back into the main section of the tent. She furrowed her brows when she spotted Cedric and Harry sitting idly on the cushions.

"Oh boys, they left you here. Well then, will you help me with this-"Mrs. Weasley said, while pointing towards a bag on the floor, "-I need this place to be more homey since will be staying for the week. Just pull everything out and then un-shrink it."

Cedric already was dumping the contents out, while Harry pulled out his wand to un-shrink everything. Once they completed that they began moving things around the room. A couch was be placed in a corner, a coat rack in another; of course they had to move all the cushions out of the way.

Harry didn't think it was necessary to have these things, but he guess that Mrs. Weasley was the type of person that needed a little bit of home with her, wherever she went.

"Help me with this." Cedric said as he organized books into a shelf. Harry complied while bringing some books to Cedric, unfortunately, Harry tripped on the rug. Cedric turned in time to catch Harry, but the younger boy's weight threw him off balance, causing them to crash on the floor. Harry was sprawled out on top of Cedric, and their lips had lightly brushed.

Harry lifted himself up somewhat as he stared into the older boy's eyes. "S-sorry" he said as he tried to get back up, but Cedric pulled him in for another kiss.

"H-Harry, what…. W-what do you t-think… that is sick!" Harry and Cedric separated quickly. Harry's face flushed as he saw a red eared Ron standing near the tent opening.

"I/We can explain." Cedric and Harry driveled at the same time. Mrs. Weasley came in to see what all the fuss was about.

"What's going on?" she asked, Harry's cheeks heated up as he stepped back somewhat. He didn't know why he felt guilty, to be honest, he had done nothing wrong. So why did Ron look at him as if he had grown two heads?

Ron shook his head, "you're sick." Harry couldn't believe his ears; he flinched under the glare of Ron's eyes before the red head stormed out. Why did it hurt so much?

'_Well obviously because your friend just called you sick.'_ Harry thought, Cedric was rigged stiff beside Harry, but then resumed to organizing the shelf of books. As for Harry, he was in no mood to do anything.

"Boys, what happened, what's going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she was outwardly confused by Ron's behavior. "Nothing Mrs. Weasley, nothing at all…" Harry said. To his relief Amos had returned with the girls.

"Well come on, everyone is waiting at the stadium. Let's get a move on." Amos said excitedly, not noticing the tension in the air at all.

**oOoOoOo**

"Welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!" an announcer stated as Harry walked up the metallic stairs. The stadium was bigger than he imagined it would be, and his excitement was itched across his face.

"Well if it isn't bloody Potter, and the Weasel lot." A voice drawled. Harry shuddered at the sound, knowing exactly who it was. He turned to see on a separate rail of stairs, stood Draco Malfoy in a crisp suit. He would never admit it openly, but the blonde was definitely a sight to behold.

"Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise, didn't expect to see you here. Come to steal advice from the pros?" Harry said calmly. Draco did something plebian, and rolled his eyes. "No, but by the looks of it I say this is your first game, no?"

"And I say you're dead on." Harry said as he looked at the upper level of stairs, the rest of the group was already taking their spots in one of the rows. "Well, this happens to be my fifth game, I have you know. My father takes me often." An arrogant smirk appeared on Draco's placid face.

Harry rolled his eyes, why was it necessary for Draco to flaunt his wealth. They both knew that Harry was raised by muggles, and that Harry wasn't wealthy and living the life of nobility.

"Like I care?" Harry simply said before returning to his climb up the stairs. "Potter, you really stick out with them." Draco said before being beckoned by his father to get moving. This caught Harry off guard; he turned around to stare at the empty spot where Draco once stood.

'_Stick out, what does he mean by that?'_ Harry thought, but decided to not bother with it. He finished his climb of stairs, and reached the row in which the others where at. He took his spot between Ginny and Hermione. After what happened between him and Ron, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be near the other teen.

"This is surprising, why aren't you with Ron?" Ginny said, but immediately regretted it. She detected from the way Harry pursed his lips, that it was a subject not to be touched… at least not yet.

"Better view here, besides, we haven't talked in a while." He said as he looked across the Quidditch field, and at the panels that showed Viktor Krum flying around, from the Bulgarian team.

"Uh huh" Ginny said, but did not pester him any further. Harry frowned as he watched Krum fly around on his broom stick. He glanced up at the night sky before watching the game begin. Something felt ominous about this game. Harry couldn't understand why, but he knew good things don't happen to him without a price.

"And they are off, already Krum is on the hunt for the Snitch, but his competitors aren't going to let him off that easily. Lynch is on his tail, and won't let up." Harry chuckled as he watched the players zoom around on their broomsticks.

"How pathetic…" Ginny said when she saw Krum get smacked in the face by a bludger. The Bulgarian was now suffering from a bloody nose.

"I now know I won't get any sympathy out of her." Harry whispered to Hermione who only laughed. "You know I can hear you two." Ginny huffed but smiled.

Harry looked down at the crowd under them; unconsciously he was trying to spot Draco. However, to his dismay the blonde was securely hidden from his sight. "What are looking at?" Hermione asked noticing Harry's aloof gaze.

"Nothing" he simply stated adverting his attention back to the game. Hermione glowered at him, but left it at that.

"I need to use the bathroom." Harry stated randomly before he ran off towards the stairs. He didn't want to give time for Hermione or Ginny to question him.

Harry skipped some steps and rushed down the stairs, truly, he didn't need to use the restroom, but he was beginning to feel nervous. The ominous feeling he had only increased more when Krum got his bloody nose. Harry finally saw the entrance hall on one of the stairs landings, and ran towards it; pushing people out of his way as he aimed for the exit door in the back.

"Potter" Draco's drawl came. Harry stopped in his tracks to turn around, and meet grey eyes. "Malfoy" Harry simply said.

Draco sneered, but grabbed Harry's arm roughly and pulled him to the side. "What are you doing?" he asked as if it was the most normal thing to do.

Harry yanked his arm out of the blonde's hand, and looked incredulously at Draco. "What business is it to you?" he hissed. Draco's eyes narrowed, "well when you're running down the stairs in such a hurry, it kind of is." Harry cocked an eyebrow at that.

"Really?" he said mockingly, but Draco only sneered more. "You happened to have knocked me down while in your rush." He snapped. Harry vaguely remembered pushing a blonde roughly out of his way.

"Sorry, didn't see you… Not that I would have cared anyways." Harry said indifferently before pushing Draco out of his way, and walking off.

"Potter, I'm not through with you." The Malfoy heir stated hesitantly, and began following him. Harry gritted his teeth and picked up his pace.

"Malfoy, _fuck off_." Harry growled as he rushed out the exit door, Draco shouted "Why don't _you_?" However, Draco did not follow Harry outside. Harry rolled his eyes at the comment, and breathed in the fresh air.

**oOoOoOo**

Harry walked himself back towards the tent, he knew he'd probably made the others worried, but he really didn't care at the moment. Although, he was perturbed by Draco's behavior, it was if the boy didn't want him to go outside.

Harry carded his fingers through his hair; he spotted the Weasley's tent not far from him. Not many people were out on the grounds, only a few, here and there. But Harry couldn't help getting the feeling someone was watching him. Something was pressingly not right about this situation. Maybe he should have stayed in the stadium?

Suddenly Harry heard voices shouting, his scar began to prickle portentously. As he neared the site of the Weasley's tent, he couldn't help but detour in another direction. He followed the sound of the voices until he saw the shadows of people behind another tent.

"We need to do this quickly and fluidly." A deep and gruff voice said. Harry furrowed his eyebrows, the voice was vaguely familiar.

"Are you sure this will work?" an aristocratic voice spoke back. Harry immediately knew it belonged to none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"Of course it will work; it was our Lord's plan after all."

"I know that, but I am saying the way you will execute it! Will it work or not, Crouch?" Harry pursued his lips. What plan were they talking about? And who is Crouch?

"I said it will, don't doubt me…." the gruff voice said in a more hushed tone. Harry leaned further in so he could hear better, "its hard not to, given your record." Lucius mumbled before he walked out of the tent. Harry gasped slightly as he didn't realize how close Lucius was, and backed up.

Lucius snapped his eyes in his direction. _'Oh crap'_ Harry thought before he was grabbed by the arm. And thrown inside the tent; Harry timidly looked around to see the man in his dream, the one who sent the killing curse to whoever stepped on his 'tail'.

"Well, I see I can doubt it quite well." Crouch sneered at Lucius who only looked smugly at him. Harry sprawled on the tent floor, and surprisingly feeling rather calm, glared at Crouch. The man looked as if he hadn't seen a shower in days, more like years.

"It was your son who was suppose to keep him from coming out." Crouch retorted before turning his face to Harry. He smirked and flicked his tongue out like a lizard. Harry shuddered, but glared more defiantly.

"Leave us; I'll deal with him, just make sure those muggle lovers don't notice his disappearance." Lucius rolled his eyes before leaving; not even sparing Harry a second glance.

"Well, well if it isn't the Golden boy." Crouch hissed, but Harry's lips just twitched in annoyance while he adjusted himself to sitting cross legged. Crouch raised an eyebrow to that, "not going to curse me into oblivion? I am your enemy you know."

Harry popped his neck in reply. He was tired and annoyed, and he wanted answers.

"I saw you in my dream, and you weren't much of a challenge, or didn't seem like one. I want to know though…. Is the Dark Lord returning?" Crouch was taken back by this, and didn't know how to respond.

Harry frowned, "well?" he asked while crossing his arms. Crouch regained his composure before flicking his tongue again, "how do you know, what was in your dream?" Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Look, it's a simple yes or no question. Is the Dark Lord returning?" he restated. Crouch flicked his tongue and glared, "yes"

Harry's lips twitched with an urge to smile, but he held it back. "Well then, your secret is safe." With that Harry left a befuddled Crouch in the tent.

Merlin must have been on his side, hence Crouch did not follow after he left. But Harry knew it would be best to keep his wand ready.

Harry wasted no time and ran towards his tent. He threw himself in and reached for his bag. He knew, he knew, he knew. The Dark Lord was returning; the dream he had was a vision. He couldn't believe his luck that the fool actually listened to him. It was all too surreal, all too…

Harry held his wand pointedly and turned around. No one was behind him but he felt a presence there. He needed to inform Dumbledore about this piece of information soon. There was no way he could let that pass, since his third year he knew that something wasn't right. Voldemort didn't seem like someone to stay quiet without a reason. All this time the Dark Lord was plotting waiting, hopefully now his plans would be squashed.

Oh, once Hermione and Ron knew what he knew, they would be-

Harry sighed irritably as he sat on the floor, Ron wouldn't want anything to do with him now, he was _sick_ after all. He was hoping to come out with his sexuality to the boy in a better, but he was also hoping to seek an understanding or at least some support. But unfortunately it seemed Ron viewed things differently then others.

It wasn't but last year that he had told Hermione about his skeletons in his closet, and she was so supportive… To bad Ron couldn't be like that.

"Harry?" Harry snapped his head and wand in the direction of the voice. Fortunately, it was just Hermione. She looked at him worriedly, "Harry?" she repeated.

"I'm fine." Harry said as he read her expression; he put his wand down. "I was worried, and… What are you doing here?" Hermione questioned. Harry looked at her, and then scanned the room suspiciously.

"Come here," he gestured and she walked over and sat next to him. "You remember the dream I kept telling you I'm having all summer?" he whispered and she nodded sternly.

"Well in that dream… There were two men, one was Pettigrew and the other wasn't someone I was familiar with." He looked back over his shoulder at the tents opening.

"I remember that, but what does that have to do with anything?" she asked. Harry leaned in closer, "Voldemort was there, I can't explain it; he was all distorted and infant like… but Hermione I saw Lucius speaking with a man named Crouch… Crouch was in my dream, Hermione, and Voldemort is coming back."

Hermione's eyes were wide and she pulled back from Harry. She in haled deeply and closed her eyes. Harry nodded some what, he knew it would be shocking to hear, but he knew Hermione would understand.

"Harry I think your fever has gotten to you." He was so wrong.

Harry's heart sunk, "Hermione, I'm telling you the truth." He said, but Hermione looked at him incredulously. She reached out a hand and touched his forehead, "as I thought, your running a fever, and Mrs. Weasley's potion won't rid you of your flu till later."

Harry let out a frustrated sigh, and slapped Hermione's hand away. "I am not delusional Hermione! I had a vision, and I spoke with Crouch, Voldemort is back! And I need to inform Dumbledore." Hermione paled and rubbed her bruised hand that Harry slapped. "I'm sorry." Harry said regretfully as read Hermione's expression.

"Listen Harry, I don't doubt you, but this morning you were running a really high fever, and throwing up your organs. You've told me all summer you have had light headaches, and mild fevers. You have a virus, and things like that can confuse people." Hermione said in a matter-of-factly manner. Forgiving Harry wordlessly about the slap.

Harry couldn't believe his ears for the second time that day. Not only did Ron affront him, but now Hermione thought he was delusional from a fever.

"Look, maybe a nice nap will do you some good, and I could wipe you up some hot chocolate?" she said, trying to ease the tension that was rising. Harry felt ominous beyond the power of any relief someone could give him.

"Yeah, maybe I'm just not thinking clearly." Harry said as he got up, "a nap would probably do me good." Harry said as he went for his cot.

Hermione's expression softened as she tucked Harry in. "It's alright Harry, we all have visions when we're sick. It's just the fever, so how about that hot chocolate?" she said.

Harry pursued his lips, "no thank you." He replied and turned on his side. Hermione sighed, "Want me to stay?" she asked, chewing her bottom lip in the process. "No" Harry said to quickly. He could here the small gasp from Hermione, but he didn't feel like covering up his feelings.

"Well, I think I will stay; Ron is being a total git anyways. I asked him to check up on you, but he… Oh, I'll never understand him." She huffed, but rubbed his shoulder. "If you need anything, ask." And she went into the other section of the room.

'_Something's not right…' _Harry thought as he laid there on his cot, something was definitely not right.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, whether it be a flame, to critic, or just one worded, anything helps.**


	3. The Beginning Divide

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is copyright to J.K. Rowling, so please don't sue.**

A/N: Hello to all of you glorious people... Er- I just wanted to thank all those who have reviewed. It means a lot. I am especially most grateful to WynterRavenheart for her critique review, as well as, Ater Phasma for her lengthy review. All in all I hope you enjoy this chapter. Furthermore, though, I would like to apologies, I know this story seems to be taking a slow start, but I promise to make sure that the next chapter will be more exciting. Please though, review, it encourages me a lot!

**+Keys+**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashback or Dream or Vision  
_

"**Parselmouth"**

**Sanguine**

Chapter II

"The Beginning Divide"

* * *

Harry glared heatedly at the wall above Ron's head. The tension in the room was beginning to suffocate him, and it seemed he wasn't the only suffering. In the corner, on Ron's right, sat Neville. He had no clue what had happen between Ron and Harry, but kept to his self nonetheless.

On Harry's right was Hermione, who was trying to read a book, but the fact that Ron did not stop glaring at her was getting on her nerves. Harry pursed his lips as he looked out the train's window.

"This is ridiculous." Hermione fussed as she slammed her book close, and rose to stand. "I don't understand why the two of you are so…. Merlin's beard, what is wrong with you two?"

Harry hunched shoulders, but said nothing. Ron, on the other hand, looked at Hermione appalled by the outburst. "You should be asking yourself that question." Ron snarled while crossing his arms, and glaring pointedly at Harry.

Hermione huffed, "I am going to ignore that, but I want you two to stop fighting. You two are best mates, for crying out loud!"

Harry snorted as he looked to see Ron's expression change from disgust, to mortification. "Bloody hell, I wouldn't be his best mate if my life counted on it." Ron yelled. Harry gritted his teeth as he snapped his jaw.

Hermione was about to protest, but Harry intervened. "Just drop it, Hermione. You heard him; he wants nothing to do with a bloody fag. He likes to hang it straight."

Neville's eyes bulged out of their sockets as he held tightly to Trevor the bull frog. Hermione frowned and shook her head.

"Is that all? Ron, you're being really immature about this." She hissed, but Ron looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

"Immature? How can you just stand there when he admitted he is gay? "Hermione's brows knitted together, "He confided in me about this a long time ago, and I am perfectly fine with it. I can't understand why you aren't!"

Ron ears turned red. "It's you who doesn't understand, 'Mione. You need to get your facts straight. His gay, and I never hang around _that_ sort of lot, and I am not about to start either."

Harry had enough and got up to leave. Hermione growled in frustration while flinging her hands in the air.

"I can't believe you! You just going to throw everything away, after all we've been through together?" That was the last thing Harry heard as he shut the compartment door.

The Boy Who Lived walked down the hall of the train. He watched friends chatter away with each other, and people smile in his direction. He hated this, he hated everything. Harry felt something inside him twist. He swore to himself that Ron's behavior would not affect him, but he was wrong. Every word hit him like a sharp needle; puncturing his heart. To think, a person he thought of as his best friend, didn't want to accept who he really was.

Suddenly, though it was ironic, Harry was yanked into a compartment. He gasped a little when he was flung into the couch (or whatever they call the seats in a train).

"You idiot, I can't believe you just walked right out." A voice drawled. Harry looked up to see grey eyes glower at him.

"What?" Harry said dumbly. Draco rolled his eyes and sat in front of Harry. "During the Quidditch Cup, you spoke with Crouch, and then he totally let you go? I highly doubt that."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed before he registered what Draco was ranting about. "Oh, you mean that. Well, it wasn't hard really; I think I gave him the shock of his life." Harry said while deciding to make himself comfortable on his seat.

"Well because of you, we had to cancel plans." Draco sneered, he glared menacingly at Harry. Harry just stared at him blankly, "sorry, I guess, didn't mean to ruin your- return the Dark Lord plans." He laughed to himself at that, as if it were an inside joke he only knew.

Draco sneered at him again, and crossed his arms. "For someone who's suppose to be the Dark Lord's enemy… You seem oddly comfortable, and not bit scared. Your going to tell Dumbledore about it, aren't you?"

Harry scolded himself, was it that easy to read him? "No, besides I already spoke about it to Hermione, she said it was just my fever. So I _highly_ doubt he would believe me." Draco was taken aback by Harry's answer. He seemed stumped to say anything else.

Harry leaned his head back while looking out the window; he found himself doing that often. "I still don't-"Draco began, but Harry waved his hand dismissively.

"Ever wondered that I might want to switch sides?" Harry said offhandedly, as if it were something he spoke of often. Draco was a bit rattled by that, "really?"

Harry chuckled, "yeah, I mean right now my best friend, so I thought, hates my guts because I'm gay." Draco's elegant brows shot up.

"You're gay?" he said sounding like a two year old who was just offered a big bag of cookies. Harry scowled at him, "yeah, got a problem with that?" Draco shook his head lightly, "not really." Although, Harry would never say it, but he was appreciative that Draco was fine with him. In fact, he may even have been grateful.

"So the Weasel got a problem with you. Now that is something I could never understand, the idiot is a muggle lover. I'd have a real problem with that." Harry laughed. To Draco loving a muggle was lower then scum then being gay.

"I agree." Harry said, surprising Draco and even himself. "You do?" the aristocrat blonde asked, he blinked dumbly at Harry. The Boy Who Lived shrugged his shoulders. "I've lived with muggles Draco, and till this day I haven't told anyone what they do to me…" Harry's voice was distant as he spoke the last words.

Draco's expression softened while he scouted down his seat, so he was cress crossed from Harry. He then placed his feet next to Harry, and Harry did the same.

"Oh… Why don't you though?" The Malfoy heir was looking down at his hands. Harry shrugged his shoulders, and turned his attention to Draco.

"Because… I don't really know, I have a feeling that Dumbledore isn't going to believe me. I'm positive he would be skeptic of what I say. He is a muggle lover after all, I think he is at least." Harry simply stated as he watched Draco's expression change. It went from blank to confusion to what astonishingly seemed like regret.

"Don't pity me Malfoy… It's not necessary. Besides, I prefer our little repartee's we have." Draco laughed at that and looked incredulously at Harry.

"Well, I think we have deterred very far from that. If anyone saw us, they'd probably drop dead." Draco drawled while staring at the wall beside Harry.

"You think?"

They laughed again. Harry oddly felt comfortable with Draco, and it was unusual. He felt as if he could really be himself around the blonde, not like when he is with his 'friends'.

"So… Voldemort is coming back?" Harry asked timidly. Draco winced while his brows knitted together, "I really don't know. My father doesn't like me to ask questions, and he doesn't really detail on things." Harry frowned as he turned his head to look out the window.

Was his vision really just a dream made by his fever? But that couldn't be it since he had the dream repeatedly over the summer. Harry scowled at himself for his doubt, thanks to Hermione, he started to think he was delusional.

"If he is coming back… What will you do?" Draco asked, breaking the silence. Harry pursed his lips. "I honestly don't know." He said and it was the truth. He really didn't know what to do. Maybe it all depended on if Dumbledore would believe him. And that was another road blocker. Would the old meddlesome fool even acknowledge what he says as truth?

"Dray Dray, I have been look-"Pansy Parkinson's burst through the compartment door, snapped Harry from his revere. She had paused mid way through her sentence as she looked at him.

"_What_ is _he_ doing here, with _you_?" she said, emphasizing that she really didn't like him. Draco groaned in exasperation. "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? Can't I have a bit of privacy for once? Or do you stalk me wherever I go?" Draco snarled.

Parkinson's bottom lip quivered while she pouted. "I only was looking out for you! I was worried about you; you don't how much you hurt me sometimes." She sniffled to add some effect.

Draco cursed under his breath. Harry found the scene ludicrous, and couldn't help but add to the fun. "She's right, _Dray Dray_. Parkinson is clearly worried about you, don't be such a git." Draco glared at him heatedly, which only made Harry more amused to the blonde's despair.

"Well, _Dray Dray_, I must get going, but it was _lovely_ chatting with you." Harry stood up and stepped over Draco's legs. "Hope you take good care of him Parkinson." Harry winked while laughing inwardly. He could feel Draco drilling holes in his back as he left the compartment.

"All students, we have arrived at Hogwarts. Please leave your luggage on board as it will be transported separately." Harry sighed with relief. He couldn't wait to see what this year had in store for him.

**oOoOoOo**

"Welcome back new, and old students of Hogwarts! I am pleased to see all of your smiling faces, and I hope that all of you had a wonderful summer." Dumbledore stood, like every year, in front of the long table filled with teachers and began the welcoming speech. Harry glanced once more at the new occupants of Hogwarts. Students from both Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons were there, and it was a something fascinating to behold. Harry then looked questioningly at the empty seat in which the DADA teacher would normally sit in.

Harry was beyond curious to see who would be the next person to come, and then leave right after the year was over. Harry chuckled inwardly, and wondered how the Ministry did not worry about it. Seriously though, Hogwarts has had a different DADA teacher nearly every year. Furthermore, this obviously showed signs of an unstable education system within Hogwarts.

"As I am sure the rumors have spread, what has been leaked is all true-" Dumbledore paused as the crowd of students rumbled with excitment, "-Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament." A loud proclamation of 'whoots', 'whistles', and 'yeahs' could be made out.

Dumbledore smiled brilliantly before continuing. "Furthermore, in order for one to enter the tournament, you must place your name in this-" With a flick of his wrist, Dumbledore caused the cloak which covered an object next to him, fall off. A Goblet almost as tall as Dumbledore stood, with green blue flames flickering from its mouth.

"This is the Goblet of Fire. Once your name is put in, the Goblet will spit it out. Those whose names are called forth shall be entered into the tournament, only three will be called though, one from each school. However," the headmaster look to Fudge who was actually present in the room. Harry was a bit surprised since he did not notice the Minister, "after a long talk with the Minister, we have decided that those who are under seventeen-" 'boos' ensued as students began to protest to the age limiting.

"Please children, you must understand that it is for your own safety. These tasks one must go through in the Tri-Wizard tournament are so dangerous. You can't even possibly imagine the hardship one would go through." Fudge said diplomatically as he eyed each and every student in the Great Hall. Harry sipped calmly from his drink, but stopped mid way when he and Fudge made eye contact. Something wasn't right.

"Yes, so do think twice before you place your name in the Goblet, for if it is called you will not be able to decline. I do suggest not to waste your time on tricks and spells that would get your name in the Goblet. There will be an age barrier around the Goblet that will prevent, those of you, who are younger then seventeen to put forth your name."

Another wail of protest came from the crowd. Dumbledore quickly hushed them though. "Now without further ado-" The weather cloud up on the ceiling began to act up. A swirl in the midst of it was about to send out a jet of lightening, when someone from the corner of the room zapped it with a spell from their wand.

Dumbledore smiled softly at the man in the corner. Harry strained his neck to look at the man, who he could only guess, was to be the new DADA teacher.

"As I was saying, I'd like to introduce your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Alastor Moody." The man grunted as he made his way, the crowd of students no longer bristled in protest, but were perturbed by the new guest. He had scars littered along his face, a magical right eye that whirred to life, and all about him just screamed nasty.

Harry narrowed his eyes as he watched the man take a swig of his container. What was in it? Who knows, but for some reason the man gave him a strange vibe. Moody's magical eye, whirled with life. It surveyed the room entirely, ever so often though, stopping to look at Harry.

"Now, I know you all must be hungry, so let us feast." With that the noise in the room returned as the students bustled, bantered, and raved about the new year.

"That man gives me the c-creeps." Neville said as he made for one of the turkey legs. Harry's lip twitched before he took another sip out of his cup. "Your not the only one perturbed by him." Harry said before piling food onto his plate.

"I bet my wand he's probably a convict that the headmaster took sympathy on. Just look at the way his magic eye whirs, and what's up with the hobo cloths?" Seamus Finnigan said. Neville, and Dean Thomas nodded in agreement.

Hermione frowned, "you boys haven't even had a class with him, and you're already assuming the worst! Haven't you-" Harry rolled his eyes, "give it a rest Hermione, they're just curious." Hermione looked flabbergasted as she stared at Harry. He ignored her though.

"Yeah, Granger, lay off once in a while. And please, I am sure you just as curious as we are! Besides, look at the way he dresses, don't tell me you can't possibly think the worst?" Seamus said while taking a big swig from his cup. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Fortunately, I am reasonable enough to know that Dumbledore doesn't take convicts under his wings. And furthermore, I have decency in not to pry, or make up unintelligible things about people!" Seamus cocked an eyebrow at that.

"So your saying then that Snape got a free hand? Cause if I recall, he was a Death Eater once…" Dean smoothly retorted. Hermione's face glowed with embarrassment, before she mumbled something about idiots in Gryffindor. Harry chuckled lightly to himself.

Mid way through their meal though, Harry became increasingly annoyed by Ron's steel glares. Harry was so fid up with Ron, to the point he wanted to pull his hair out. "Do you have a staring problem? Because if you do, try to maintain it. I know I'm hot stuff, but it gets annoying." Harry snapped in Ron's direction.

Seamus, Dean, and Neville bursted into a fit of laughter while Hermione sighed in exsperation. Ron's face turned beet red and he turned his head, and began to chat with Lavender Brown.

"Harry you shouldn't do that." Hermione chastised quietly. Harry's raised a brow, and looked skeptically at Hermione. "_I_ shouldn't do that. If I recall it was _him_ who was being the jerk. Other than that, I don't appreciate being stared at like some scum stuck to a shoe!" Harry snarled, his voice raising with each syllable.

Hermione glared, "I am not picking sides, but Ron is having a hard time dealing with this." Harry was appallled, how dare Hermione! It wasn't his fault Ron found out in a way Harry hadn't planned on, and he surely wasn't going to tolerate Ron's prejudice towards him.

"Your not picking sides are you, well I think you already have, whether you meant to or not." with that Harry got off the bench and headed for the door. Hermione's expression changed to one of regret, however, she did not go after the Light's Savior.

**oOoOoOo**

Harry let out a frustrated scream once he landed on his bed. He was so fed up with people and their expectations of him. _'Damn bloody prats... Why can't they just leave me be?'_ Harry thought. He knew Hermione was probably regretting what she said, but Harry was so mad at her, if only Hermione knew how much her words hurt him.

"Harry?" it was Neville, how odd that he would be the one to check on him. Harry lifted his head to look at the timid boy. "Hey, Neville." he replied softly, he watched the boy walk over to his bed and sit on the edge of it.

"Sorry." Neville said hesitantly. Harry furrowed his brows, "what are you sorry for?" Neville sighed and looked at the mirror that was beside Seamus' bed.

"Well, for one I should stick up for you. I mean I am your friend, and you being gay is perfectly fine with me... I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry Ron's being a git." Harry felt flattered oddly by the mini-speech Neville had just given him. He knew it probably took Neville a lot of courage to say that, courage only a Gryffindor had.

"It's not your fault Neville..." Harry murmured while burrowing his head back into his pillow. "Things just happen for a reason..." He said, his words being muffled by his pillow. However, Neville seemed to have understood what Harry was saying and smiled softly. "Well, if you ever feel like... Well you know, having a talk, just let me know." Neville said. Silence ensued between the two boys for what appeared like hours. "I guess I'll leave you be." Neville got up, and headed for the dorm's door.

"Wait, Neville." Harry said while lifting his head up. Neville stopped and looked at Harry. "Thanks." Both boys smiled, and then Neville left the room. Harry sighed again as he turned to lay on his back. He stared at the ceiling, tracing the popcorn patterns it had.

"Harry." The Golden boy sighed and propped himself on his elbows. He was about to complain, but shut his mouth when he saw it was the headmaster.

"Hello, Professor." Harry said quickly while swing his legs over his bed, and sitting up right. Dumbledore walked over and sat next to Harry. The sparkle that normally alit in the blue eyes of the headmaster wasn't there. Harry felt, for once, oddly uncomfortable with the headmaster so close.

"How are you Harry? Molly sent me an Owl some time during the near end of summer, explaining you had a flu." Harry pursed his lips and looked at the floor. "Yeah, but I'm fine now." Dumbledore smiled softly, "well that is very good to hear." They sat in silence for some time.

"I seem to realize that you, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley are having some troubles... Am I afraid to say I am correct in this assumption?" The headmaster asked as Harry kept his eyes focused on the floor. "Yes, Professor."

Dumbledore sighed next to Harry while collapsing his old hands together. "I am terribly sorry to hear that. But if I may know what happened between you three, maybe I can be of some use, no?" Dumbledore asked, the sparkling glint returning to his blue eyes.

Harry shuddered as he looked up to gaze into those eyes. At that moment, every fiber in his being hated the old man who sat next to him. Why? You ask. Because the old fool had such power over him, to be able to tug certain strings, and know defiantly that he would have Harry singing like a canary.

"I doubt it, sir, that you could do anything to patch this up. I believe this time the rift between me, Ron, and Hermione as grown to big." Harry said before looking back down. Dumbledore sighed again.

"Harry look at me. Whatever you and the others are going through is just a phase. You three have been inseparable since your first years, and I hardly can think whatever you three are fussing over can harm you're friendship. Remember Harry, love is a powerful thing." With that the Professor stood up and walked to the door. Harry watched through careful eyes as the headmaster turned to him.

"Though Harry, I am always here if you need anything. I hope you heed my advice, and that you and the others come over whatever you three seemed to be miffed about." Thus, the old man was gone, leaving a faint smell of sherbet lemon drops (to Harry's dismay).

However, Harry then suddenly realized that he missed the perfect opportunity to tell Dumbledore about his vision. Harry jumped off his bed and darted out the door.

In Harry's rush to catch up with the headmaster, Harry knocked Ron into the wall while zooming down the stairs. He could faintly hear Ron's cursing as he whizzed past the common room and out the door.

Harry gasped as he ran fruitlessly down the large corridor, he could vaguely see the headmaster's blue robes turn a corner. "Professor!" Harry shouted. He turned the corner sharply, and then smacked into another person.

Harry hissed out in pain as his buttocks landed roughly on the floor. He looked up at the person who he rammed into, having a mind to cuss he/or she out. However, having seen who it was, changed his mind. Alastor Moody was glaring menacingly at him.

"Er- Sorry Professor." Harry stated timidly while standing up, wincing as the pain shot up through his spine. Moody looked him over before walking off. "Watch were yeh going next time." Moody called over his shoulder. Harry glowered at the Professor's back before walking down the hall.

"Damn it!" Harry cursed as he stopped in front of the Gargoyle that lead to the headmaster's office. Harry was so close, and now he would have to wait till tomorrow to tell the headmaster about the dream. Harry didn't have the courage to bother the Professor when it was near curfew hour.

"I guess I should get back." Harry mumbled. He turned to head back in the direction he came from, although, he couldn't help but look back at the Gargoyle. He could of sworn the eyes blinked, but then again, as Hermione stated, fever's can do things to people.

Harry snorted at that.

**oOoOoOo**

"I dare you, no I double dog dare you... In fact, I triple dog dare you, even better I-" Harry growled in frustration. "Seamus, cut the crap and just dare him." he hissed through a tight jaw. Seamus looked at him incredulously before continuing. "I bet my wand, actually I bet-"

"Seamus!" Harry and Dean shouted in a unsion. "Alright, alright. I dare you to try and put your name in the Goblet." Seamus said. Harry glanced at the Goblet in the center of the room. The flames that flickered out of it's mouth, churned between a greenish blue color. The age barrier still tightly misted around the Goblet.

"I highly doubt anyone can get through that barrier." Harry said while leaning back on the bench, prompting his elbows on the bench behind him, which was higher up. "His right, seriously Seamus, think up a better dare." Dean agreed while looking cautiously at the Goblet.

Around this time, the Weasley twins walked in, a potion in each of their hands. "Merlin, they aren't..." Hermione whispered as she sat next to Dean. "Oh, yes they are." Ginny said as she watched her brothers stop in front of the Goblet. Harry chuckled quietly to himself, this would be something.

"Listen up you bratty kids."

"We've just figured out a way to surpass the age barrier."

"So watch us pros make it to the top."

The twins laughed at the same time before swallowing their potions. The group of students all watched eagerly as the twins jumped passed the age barrier, and threw in their names into the Goblet. It appeared as if they actually did it. But the calm flames of the Goblet flared to life and threw them right out of the ring.

"Merlin..." Neville breathed.

It seemed the Goblet also increased the effects of the potion as both twins now had white beards, and hair.

The room bursted into laughter as they witnessed the spectacle. Even Hermione couldn't help but laugh, it was hilarious after all.

Just then, Viktor Krum, along with Igor Karkaroff walked in. Krum threw his name into the Goblet which swallowed it whole. Karkaroff patted Krum's back supportively. However, Harry didn't really care about the Durmstrang champion, although, what caught his eye was the look Krum was giving Hermione. Something about it screamed 'I like you' all over it, and Hermione noticed it as well. Of course she did though, she was just to darn observant.

Another rouse of noise came from across the room, distracting Harry from his musings. It appeared that Huffelpuff's Cedric Diggory would be entering the tournament. Harry couldn't help, but feel his stomach twist at that.

As Cedric threw his name in the Goblet and began to retreat from the age barrier, he and Harry made eye contact. Oddly, Harry felt his stomach do somersaults when Cedric smiled and winked in his direction. Hopefully, no one noticed it. Although, the look Hermione was giving Harry told the Golden Boy, that not _everyone_ missed it.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, whether it is to flame, criticize, or just one worded, anything helps!**

**P.S. I do realize that not everything is exactly how the fourth book sequenced it, but it's been a while since I read the book... hehe. However, have know fear, the rest of it shall go smoothly.**


	4. Breaking the Rules

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, you so know I would make Harry Voldemort's little pet... hehe. Anyways, all rights are reserved and copyright to J.K. Rowling, yeah baby!**

A/N: Hello wonderful, wonderful, wonderful people out there. I am so happy you all reviewed. I was so shocked when I saw that I got 11 reviews for chapter II. i was like wow, people actually like this story, and I am positively glad! Anyways, I know you have been waiting very patiently, so here is the chapter you've all been waiting for! But before I continue, I just have to give a shout out to these people who reviewed.

Thank you to:

natalie666

darkxangelx-xo

disgruntledfairy (awesome penname by the way)

Ater Phasma (thank you again for the helpful review, you rock!)

Koinaka

Nadesiko04

Barranca (cool name)

anaknisatanas (I am glad you like Neville being good friends with Harry, I always thought they could be best friends, they both have some what similiar childhoods. Not completely though...)

Twinfetish (I am so sorry I confused you, I seem to have a habit of doing that, but I am glad you figured it out. And thanks for telling me about that 'laugh' part... hehe, I didn't notice it when I looked back over it)

Christina-Marie-35

Thanks so much you guys for reviewing, it made my day... Oh god! I think I am going to cry... -sniffle- anyways enjoy!

**+Keys+**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashback or Dream or Vision  
_

"**Parselmouth"**

**Sanguine**

Chapter III

"Breaking the Rules"

* * *

"We're going to lose points, I just know it..."

"No we're not, what's your problem?"

"Just look at him, he's about to put Hellebore in his Wit-Sharpening potion."

"Oh my..."

Harry and Hermione stood side by side scrutinizing a boy from their house. They were in potions class and Harry had been paired with her, although, normally he would be with Ron.

"He really isn't bright is he?" Hermione said as she cocked her head to the side. Harry dunked in some ginger in their cauldron before looking at the poor boy. The boy was round in the face and wide set. His cheeks puffed every now and then when he breathed, he had blond hair, and big brown eyes. Except for the eyes, everything about the boy reminded Harry of Dudley, and he shuddered visibly at that.

"Who is he?" Harry asked as he sprinkled in some black powder. Hermione picked up the stir stick to make the lumps in the potion disappear.

"Aberle Dawn, I know him because we're neighbors." Hermione said, she then pulled the stir stick out and inspected the gunk that clung to it.

"Oh, I see." Harry said while eying Dawn's potion, which happened to be boiling violently. "I think it's about to blow." Hermione looked away from the gunk covered stick, and gazed incredulously at Dawn's potion.

"I feel sorry for Ron, his partnered with him." Hermione said softly as she worriedly looked at Ron's red face. "I think its rather funny." Harry said languidly while adding another dose of ginger. Hermione snapped her eyes at Harry, and gazed sharply at him. However, she did not question him, after what happened in the Great Hall she felt rather guilty. Ron was being a git after all, and Harry had every right to yell at him or hate him.

"... I'm sorry about, you know... The day before." she adverted her gaze from Harry. Harry stiffened a bit, but shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"Its alright, besides he is _your_ friend after all. It's a natural reaction." Hermione narrowed her eyes, and looked up at Harry skeptically. She watched his placid face hold no emotion, and frowned. Something was different about him, he was not being very Harry-like the past few days. But no matter, it was probably just a phase.

"I told you not to put-" said Ron before he was cut off.

An explosion sounded throughout the dungeon classroom, and a horrible odor wafted through. Ron paled considerably while his partner, Aberle Dawn, was now sporting a large boil on his nose. They're potion had gone haywire and then exploded, Harry assumed that was what happened when you put Mandrake with Monkshood.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, _each_." Snape sneered as he waved his wand to ride the horrid smell from the room. His face was flushed with anger, and Harry couldn't help but smile. It was a sight to behold.

"B-but-"

"Not buts, Weasley, fifty points! Now take Dawn to the infirmary immediately." snarled Snape. The Slytherin's, as usual, laughed at the Gryffindor's despair. However, normally Harry would be fuming made with Snape, he was rather pleased, even though his house did lose a hundred points total.

After class finished, Harry scooped up his stuff, and headed out the door with Hermione at his heels. "That was terrible, poor Dawn, and Ron had to suffer because the oaf didn't know what he was doing." Hermione sighed irritably while scratching her bush of brown hair.

Harry chuckled softly as they continued their climb up the steps to the first floor. "Its not so bad, I mean even if Ron was partnered with someone else, he still would have lost points." Harry said, it was a logical point.

But no matter, Hermione huffed the whole way till they reached the DADA class. Harry took his place in middle row, in the front. Hermione sat next to him with a pensive expression. So far, their DADA classes have gone normally. They were taught from a book, and shown a couple of spells that would be useful for blocking hexes, but nothing out of the norm.

"Do you think Professor Moody is going to ever teach us seriously?" Seamus whispered from behind Hermione. Harry glanced at him before shrugging his shoulders. "How would I know?" replied Harry simply.

Just then Alastor Moody walked in. His expression was hard as usual, but this time there was a lingering sadistic glint in his left eye. Harry wondered, momentarily, if anyone noticed it.

"Good Morning class." Moody said while his right eye whirred to life, and a small smile graced his scarred features. "Today is an important day... Can anyone tell me why?" asked Moody. He scanned the room for any raised hands, the small smile still playing on his lips.

"Because its Tuesday..." mumbled Dean under his breath, Harry snorted and Seamus chuckled. Moody's left eye, and his magical right eye, stopped and stared at Harry. The Golden boy stiffened under the gaze, he did not appreciate being looked at.

"Since you seem to find this funny Mr. Potter. You'll be first to use them." Moody grinned slyly. Harry eyebrows shot up while Hermione frowned, she had an ominous feeling about this.

Harry sat there, he was confused about what to do, and he did not know what Moody wanted.

"Well, come up here, Mr. Potter." said Moody, he gestured for Harry to come foreword. Harry complied , although hesitantly, and walked over to the front of the room.

"Now, pull out your wand." Moody instructed as he pulled out his own. Harry slipped a glance at Hermione's face before pulling out his phoenix wand. Moody smiled once more, and then turned to his desk. He unraveled a cloak that had covered a jar, and inside it was a spider.

Harry snickered quietly to himself as he watched Ron shrink in his seat. Harry had not forgotten Ron's large fear of spiders, ever since their second year, how could he even possibly forget. "Now Mr. Potter, I want you to tell me about Curses."

Harry blanked out, he knew nothing of curses, except for one, but he couldn't really recall it. "I don't know any, sir." said Harry. Moody looked at him ghastly, "don't know any! And they call this a _Defence Against the Dark Arts _class..." the Professor held the spider loosely in his gnarled hands, while looking incredulously around the room.

"How are you suppose to defend yourself from Dark Magic, you've got to know the Curses... Really, this is something." said Moody, he let out an exasperated sigh. Harry could see that Hermione wanted to protest, and so did Harry. It was Dumbledore who suggested it would be better for them not to dabble in the studies. Even if it was to learn to defend themselves, the headmaster had insisted upon it.

However, what Moody said made sense. Why should they even have this class? You have to know what your defending yourself from in order to defend yourself. Harry gritted his teeth, was Dumbledore a complete fool, or did he truly believe that everything you do, as long as there is love, can give you power. Harry snorted inwardly at that. Look where love got him...

"So- straight to it then. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, and Dumbledore. I am suppose to teach you countercurses and leave it at that, but what could that do you? Nothing." said Moody as he walked about the class. The spider still loosely held in his hands.

Ron seemed to have grown tiny in his seat. For someone so tall to be afraid of something so small, Harry's amusement only increased when Ron let out a small whimper. Barely audible to the crowds of students, but Harry knew the Moody could hear.

"But you know what, who cares about what they say. Besides, its better you learn now... Dark times are approaching... Very dark times." Moody said, his expression darkening more and more. He stopped in front of Lavender, and Parvati's desk.

"You've got something you want to share in there, Miss Brown?" Lavender gasped as she looked up and blushed deeply. Hermione's pensive expression seemed to lighten up at that.

"N-no, sir." she said while looking back down again. Moody grunted before coming back to the front. "As I was saying... Never mind, forget what I was saying. Er- anyways, do any of you know what curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?" asked Moody, his right eye spinning to look at every students face. Harry stiffened.

Several hands rose to the air, including Hermione's and Ron's (surprisingly). "You Mr. Weasley." said Moody while pointedly looking at the red head. The Professor took a swift glance in Harry's direction before looking at Ron.

"Er," said Ron tentatively, "my dad told me about one... Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something like that."

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively, "Your father _would_ know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

Moody turned on his heel and looked at Harry. Harry could have sworn he felt some sadistic glee radiate off the man before him, but told himself to ignore it completely. "Thanks to you Mr. Potter, since you so willingly volunteered," said Moody exultantly, "You will perform the curse."

Harry paled considerably while gripping the desk behind him. _Him?_ Cast an Unforgivable... There could be no way, but then again he doubted he could get himself out of the situation. But maybe his luck did not run out.

Hermione's hand shot up earnestly while frowning deeply. Moody sighed and nodded to her, "Harry can't perform an Unforgivable, his under age, and its not right!" she said in a rush of words. Harry nodded in agreement, the other students remained silent.

"Well, it won't hurt him if he tries." Moody chuckled. Hermione paled and sat stiffly in her seat. She was looking rigged and nervous. Harry did not need to know how she felt, as he was feeling the same way.

"Now Harry, raise your wand, and point it at the spider." said Moody holding out the spider towards Harry. The Light's savior looked at the pathetic creature before complying.

"Good, now repeat after me... Imperio." he said. Harry froze, his gut was telling him it was a bad idea, but his mind was reeling with possibilities, somewhere in the back of his head, a little voice was telling him he was insane. But he convinced himself that this was just a lesson, and nothing was going to happen.

With one swift motion of his wand, he uttered the First of Three Unforgivables.

"_Imperio_." It was like a wave of nostalgia hitting Harry, he couldn't put a finger on it, but all he knew he felt exhilarating when he cast the spell. He felt powerful.

The spider jumped from Moody's hand as Harry moved his wand. The creature moved in any direction Harry wished it for, and even floated in the air when he stopped moving his wand.

The other students laughed in glee, while Hermione's color returned to her face. Harry laughed as well as he flung the spider around the room. Some of the girls screamed when the spider landed on their desk.

Around this time, a fascinating idea came to Harry. He knew it was mean, but he could not help it. Something was telling him to do it, driving him to act it ou. So he flung the spider on Ron's head who began screaming bloody murder. Harry groveled at his knees as pure laughter over took him. His entire body shook, and his voice was mixed in with the other students who laughed even harder.

Hermione, however, did not find it funny, and pulled the spider out of Ron's hair. She flung it in Harry's direction angrily, but Harry stopped it with his wand in mid air. He looked venomously at her, she returning the same burning glare.

"Professor, may I take Ron to the Infirmary." sniffled Hermione. The students, both Slytherin and Gryffindor, calmed down. Moody smiled softly, "Yes you may." Ron was paled with trauma while Hermione dragged him, not easily, out of the room.

"Well now, wasn't that fun." said Moody. Harry's lip twitched, but he shrugged his shoulders. "You may take the curse off Mr. Potter." said Moody as he held out his hand under the hovering spider. Harry, with a flick of his wand, canceled the spell.

"Total control," said Moody, the students stared at him more attentive then ever, "You can do anything you want with those under the Imperius... Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius curse." Moody stopped as he gazed about the room. Unconsciously, the Professor petted the spider in his hand.

Harry knew he was talking about the days in which Voldemort had been all-powerful. "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will."

"The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, and everyone jumped.

"Now, anyone want to tell me what the other two Unforgivables are?" asked Moody, several more hands shot up. This time, though, with the absence of Ron and Hermione's hand.

"You there, young chap." Moody said, pointing a stubby index finger in Draco's direction.

"My father told me all about this one, and the others. But he talked about this one the most. The Cruciatus Curse." drawled Draco smugly, he winked at Harry, who rolled his eyes. But Harry did not miss the paled expression of Neville's features.

It looked like it was Longbottom's turn to stiffen with fear. "Yes, yes, the Cruciatus Curse... Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea." said Moody before swiftly pointing his wand at the spider, "_Engorgio!_"

The spider swelled up, now it was large than a tarantula, probably twice the size. It was a good thing Ron was not there, he would have been screaming his head off, not that he did already. Harry chuckled darkly to himself.

"Now Mr. Potter, do the honors will you?" Harry nodded, although, he had no idea what affect the Curse would have on the spider. It was interesting to know.

"Um, Professor, what do I say?" asked Harry, a bit ashamed to even have to ask. Moody chuckled, "Just say Crucio, and give a nice swish and flick."

Harry complied. He lift his right hand, and held the phoenix wand, a swish and flick, and he spoke the Curse.

"_Crucio_."

At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but Harry was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. Harry shuddered as he watched the creature rock in torment, but for some reason he just couldn't get himself to cancel the spell.

"Stop it!" Lavender yelled shrilly.

She was looking at Neville who had looked about ready to faint. His hands were clenched upon the desk in front of him, his knuckles white, his eyes wide and horrified.

Moody nodded, "Mr. Potter you may stop the spell."

But that was the problem, Harry couldn't. Harry stared at the spider, he watched it, convulsing, contorting from agonizing pain. He could hear it, not out loud, but inside him, inside his very soul, screaming in despair. And what astounded him even more, he was enjoying it, the exhilaration he was getting mounted ten fold.

"Mr. Potter, cancel the spell!" said Moody, his voice sounding like a distant chirp in Harry's dazed mind. It seemed the more that Harry lost himself, the more the spider rocked violently, as if he was making the Curse stronger.

"Mr. Potter!" said Moody before snapping his wand out.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" he shouted, more like barked, and the spider went dead in his gnarled hands. Harry snapped out of his reverie, and looked around him. The students stared at him with judgmental eyes, the same eyes they looked at him with in his second year. That year he found out the could speak in parseltongue.

"Er hm," said Moody as he patted his coat, "Mr. Potter you may take a seat." It took a Harry a moment to register what the Professor said before he sat down. He felt cold eyes drilling holes in his back. He had an urge to flip off whoever was staring at him, but choose not to instead.

"Not nice," Moody said calmly, "Not pleasant. And there is no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one person has ever survive the killing curse..." Moody's eyes drifted at Harry once more before twisting into a lopsided smile. Harry's face reddened at that.

"Your lucky, class is over, but I want a five page essay on why _not_ to use the Unforgivables. Class adjourned." said Moody. The students grabbed for their things while getting up. Harry did the same thing, except a bit slower, he was still dazed by what happened. Everything went so fast.

"Mr. Potter, may I have a word with you?" said Moody as he looked at Harry intently. The Light's savior looked about the room, the class had already left, and the room was empty, except for them.

"Sure, Professor." said Harry through a tight jaw. He walked over to the scarred faced man. "Tell me boy, was that the first time you have ever performed an Unforgivable?" Moody asked while taking a seat on his desk. Harry stood before him, feeling a bit awkward.

"Yes, Professor, I actually didn't know any of them... Well, except the killing curse, sir." said Harry respectfully. Moody nodded in understanding. "Well, I would like to... uh, teach you more about the Dark Arts, like extra classes, maybe." said Moody while scratching an imaginary beard.

Harry looked skeptically at the man, what was he saying? Teach him, the Light's savior, about the Dark Arts. "I don't think so Professor."

Moody raised an eyebrow, "And why not, it would be highly valuable for you to know about the Arts. How do you expect to be the Light's savior! If you can't defend yourself from Curses, what good are you?" Moody knew he hit a nerve. Harry's jaw line twitched with annoyance.

"I-... I've asked Dumbledore before about that, and he firmly stated it was not necessary. I rather not go against his word." said Harry defiantly. Moody nodded his head in a see-saw like manner.

"And what if I told you he changed his mind?" Moody said. Harry's face lighted up with joy, although, he did his best to hid it. However, he had to admit that he had always thought that learning the secrets of the Dark Arts would be beneficial to the light, but every chance he got to bring it up with the headmaster, Dumbledore would just shot him down.

"Did he really?" Harry said excitedly, not ashamed to hear the excitement in his voice either. "Yes, yes," said Moody while he eyed Harry, "But I will give you time to think on it though, when your willing to, let me know." Harry nodded vigorously, "Thank you, Professor." said Harry.

Moody waved his hand carelessly, "No need, no need, now run along, they should be announcing who is in the Tri-Wizard tournament right about now." Moody said.

With that Harry whispered thanks once more, before scurrying off towards the great hall. His books forgotten in the DADA classroom.

**oOoOoOo**

Harry entered that Great Hall in such a hurry he did not notice how full it was. The Goblet was now moved in front of the teacher's table, standing before Dumbledore's empty spot. Harry was feeling giddy when he spotted Cedric. Even though it was only the day before that Cedric had given him that wink (although, it could have been for anybody). He felt giddy around the older male.

Nonetheless, though, Harry made his way through the crowd, and took an empty seat in between Neville and Seamus. "Did they announce the champions yet?" Harry whispered in Neville's ear, startling the taller boy. "No, not yet. You made it just in time." said Neville, glancing at him briefly before looking at the Goblet. Harry was thankfully that Neville did not pester to ask questions.

"Merlin, can't they get started with it already, I'm so hungry!" said Seamus behind Harry, he was whining none stop.

Harry gripped the edge of his seat, tightly, with anticipation. He was excited to see what would happen, he wanted to know who would be entering the tournament. However, unlike Seamus, Harry had better control over his impatience.

"I hope Angelina gets it." said Fred as he too looked at the Goblet of Fire. "So do I!" Hermione said, Harry did not notice that she sat across from him. And Ron next to her, staring murderously at him.

Harry ignored Ron though, "I doubt she'll get in." Harry mumbled, but they heard. The Gryffindor's all gave him a questioning look, but he shrugged it off.

"Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore as he stood in front of the said object. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber"- he indicated the door behind the staff table- "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

Dumbledore took out his wand, and with a dramatic wave, extinguished all the Pumpkin lights. Sending the whole student and teacher body into semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness with a tad bit of green hue on the flames, was almost painful to the eye.

"Any second now..." hissed George as they watched the Goblet ever so in tentatively.

Suddenly, the flames inside of the Goblet turned red. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore grabbed a hold of the paper, and looked at it. He pursed his lips before they shifted into a delicate smile.

"The champion of Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum!"

"No surprises there!" Ron shouted, startling Harry as he began clapping his hands. Harry looked at Ron incredulously, before slowly clapping his hands. He didn't really care about Krum. What he wanted to know if Cedric would make it... Of course, he would not say that out loud.

Krum stood up and smiled. He gave a longing look in Hermione's direction, who pretended not to acknowledge it, and then walked off towards the next chamber. Karkaroff was booming loudly 'bravo Viktor' the whole way through.

But the shouts and clapping ceased when the Goblet flared again. It looked angry with its red sparking flame. However, another charred parchment shot out and Dumbledore caught it.

"The champion for the Beauxbatons," said the old headmaster, "Fleur Delacour!"

Another round of enthusiastic applause sounded out. Harry blanked out as he watched the rest of Fleur's peers burst into tears, it seams as though they weren't very happy with the results.

Fleur made her way to the next chamber, and the cheers settled down once more. The Goblet again sparked to life, ever burning red flames jutted out. Dumbledore caught the third parchment and looked at it, a smile that could blind people graced his features.

"And Hogwarts champion is," Dumbledore suspended a bit longer, "Cedric Diggory!" Harry jumped to his feet at the same time the Hufflepuffs did, clapping joyously for the Hogwarts champion. Ron on the other hand was not so pleased, it seemed he really wanted Angelina to make it. Harry did not miss the look Hermione was giving him as they both clapped.

Cedric smiled happily, shaking hands with people at his table. He got up and went towards the next chamber, however, before he went further he stopped next to Harry and smiled. "I hope you will root for me out there." said Cedric, Harry felt his cheeks heat up.

Cedric bit back his bottom lip, as if hiding a urge to do something that would be out of the ordinary. It was already weird that he was talking to a Gryffindor anyways. "Yeah, sure." Harry said when he found his voice.

The older boy grinned and ran off. Harry sat down, grabbing the tabled for support, he was beyond giddy, and Hermione laughed at his lopsided expression. However, his long lived happiness fell short, Ron seemed to enjoy ruining moments.

"_Hope you'll be rooting for me. _He says," said Ron snorting, "sick-"

Hermione smacked Ron upside the head before he could finish his insult, Harry looked like he could kill Ron just then. Neville, too, was glaring murderously at Ron. The red head stopped but shook his head.

"Your all mad." he mumbled but Harry just turned his attention back to Dumbledore who was beginning to speak.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as the last of the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every once of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute a very real-"

Dumbledore stopped mid way in his sentence. The Goblet of Fire was beginning to react violently. Red sparks shoted out everywhere as the flame at the mouth of the Goblet shot out madly.

A piece of charred parchment floated out of the Goblet, and then fluttered in the air. Automatically, Dumbledore reached out a long arm and took hold of it. He looked at it for a long time, what seemed like hours to the excited students, but was merely a few minutes.

Once Dumbledore looked up and he looked directly at Harry. Harry could feel his blood run cold. He could only guess who's name was on the paper. But fortunately he didn't have to voice it.

"_Harry Potter!_"

* * *

**A/N: ****Please review, whether it be a flame, to critique, or just one worded, anything helps.**


End file.
